


Milk and Blood

by Anonymous



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Arousal, Blood Drinking, Drinking from the thigh, Groping, M/M, Someone save Greg from Rodrick The Parasite, Vampire!Rodrick, almost getting caught, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vampire!Rodrick and Bloodletter!Greg, this time on the couch.





	Milk and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: guuuuuuuh

‘’I’m so hungry,’’ Rodrick Heffley moaned lowly, digging the blunt nails of his right hand into his brother’s hips. Greg was wide eyed, his heart humming pathetically in his chest. Every time he saw his other sibling like this, something feverish erupted in his stomach and left him panting, needy. He thought about how vulnerable he was with Rodrick now. He considered the possibility that one day, maybe his older brother wouldn’t stop sucking and milk every ounce of blood from his body. It was supposed to be a wake up call - something to startle him. Unfortunately, he didn’t feel much disgust. 

_ If Rodrick wanted it, would I stop him?   _ Greg thought, and then found the answer in his own reaction. He tilted his chin upwards, displaying the soft line of his neck and his barely-there adam’s apple. Rodrick gave him a smile that almost looked pitiful before it was wiped away by the utter hunger on his face. Greg let his eyes drift close, shivering when Rodrick’s teeth grazed his skin. He felt like prey, willingly allowing himself to be feasted upon. When they pierced into his flesh, he gasped loudly, and the warm palm of Rodrick’s hand stumbled to Greg’s stomach, suddenly grasping the area carefully. 

Greg’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when the hand beneath to massage the flesh beneath his hand, digging the pads of his fingers into the baby fat in languid strokes. Rodrick’s teeth slid out briefly, just long enough for his wet tongue to lave over the bite, collecting the blood draining from the wound. He dug his nails into the soft skin of Greg’s stomach, feeling it crease and move underneath his digits. Rodrick’s body was heavy and radiating body heat beside him, cornering him in the side of the couch. When he spoke, his voice was raw and barely there, ‘’You taste so good, Greggy. So good for me.’’ 

‘’I need to get your blood pumping, don’t I?’’ Rodrick murmured, continuing his hazy speech. Greg couldn’t answer, didn’t answer, and soon whined low as his brother moved away, easing down to his hips. He opened his eyes, his vision bleary, and watched as Rodrick spread his thighs. He felt the hand on his stomach drag down to his thighs, grasping handfuls of soft fat and digging his painted nails into the skin. It stung, but he said nothing. He merely watched in awe as the older boy nudged his inner thigh with his nose, sending a horrid pulse throughout his brother. Realization dawned. Greg whined.

Rodrick’s hand came up to hold his hip down, and then, without warning, he was biting into the younger’s thigh. Greg squirmed, feeling the piecing ends inside of his skin as a curious tongue prodded the bite from the inside. He bawled his shirt up in his hands, and felt his heart throbbing inside of his chest with need as Rodrick drew blood from the inside of his leg. The hand on his hip moved up, finding his stomach once more and grasping the pudge that was barely there. Greg’s heart skipped a beat, and for a second, he swore he was hearing things. But no, no, there was indeed someone outside. 

Greg pushed Rodrick away, flinching when his teeth slipped out of his flesh. ‘’M-mom and dad are home,’’ he whispered, and Rodrick, looking up with that wild look in his eyes, licked his lips. He nodded, straightening himself out as he sat up. He shifted to the other side of the couch, closing his eyes intently as if nothing had happened. Susan, Frank and Manny walked in a moment later. 

‘’Bubby!’’ Manny shouted, running around the couch to approach Greg. The little toddler immediately noticed something wrong. ‘’Bubby?’’ Manny asked again, pointing at his neck. 

Greg’s eyes widened and he snapped his hand over the wound. ‘’Uh, hi, Manny.’’ 

The toddler looked confused, and then it cleared. He looked excited again. Rodrick grumbled and pulled his feet up, licking his lips as he tried to nap on the couch he just sucked blood from his brother on. Greg hated him in that moment. Too casual. He stood, anxiously passing his parents with his wound still covered, and went upstairs to assess the damage. It’s not like Rodrick ever did. As long as Greg didn’t bleed out… everything was okay. But Greg was also sure that his brother would just lick the blood off the floor and then find a new host. Rodrick was a low-functioning parasite, Greg knew. 


End file.
